Phyress
Phyress est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une Archère est peut être trouvée au Temple Audoula du Lac. Histoire Une ancienne Reine de Dipan. Phyress participa à la Guerre d'un An, qui débuta en 581 C.C, avec seulement deux camarades, sa suivante Sylphide et le commandant Guilm. Phyress fut une héroïne de la Bataille de Paltierre, de la Révolte d'Arkdain, de la Bataille de la Passe d'Artolia, de la Bataille de Rosetta. Sans elle, les quatre puissances environnantes auraient été bien incapables de contenir Rosetta. Durant la Bataille de Rosetta, près de la fin de la Guerre d'un An, elle combattit sa soeur de sang, Celes, et perdit un bras pendant l'attaque. Elle décida de quitter sa vie de guerrière et adopta Seluvia, le seul survivant d'un petit village détruit par le conflit. Elle épousa son ami d'enfance Cyphel de Paltierre et lui donna uune fille, Chrystie. En dépit d'être détestée par le frère de Cyphel, Alm, elle aide son époux à gouverner mais en 622 C.C elle fut emportée par une maladie endémique. En deuil de son épouse, le roi de Paltierre mourut cinq après. Phyress possédait l'art et la conaissance d'un grand archer. Elle compila aussi les écrits d'alchimie dispersés dans tout le continent pour créer le Tome de Vérité. Elle a aussi demandé expressément à Silmeria Valkyrja à être matérialisée en une jeune fille de 17 ans. Après sa libération, elle se trouve dans la Chapelle de Solde, elle est surprise de l'état de Solde en disant qu'elle ne se souvient rien de pire que cela. Elle demande à Alicia ce qu'elle entend faire, et la rassure en disant que ce sera bien, peu importe ce qu'elle a choisit de faire, car elle est l'une de ses parents : si elle n'atteint pas ses objectifs dans cette vie, elle peut toujours essayer dans sa prochaine nouvelle vie (réincarnation) mais il est important qu'elle choisit pour elle-même. Phyress compare sa tenacité avec celle d'Odin pour exiger la paix. Cependant elle lui reproche la paix qui aboutissait. Elle dit que si l'Homme avait l'immortalité des Dieux, ils ne pourraient se battre à armes égales, et c'est pour cela que certains choisissent d'être Revenants. Bataille Phyress se concentre sur les dégâts élémentaires, et son INT élévée la rend excellente dans ce domaine. Elle commence avec trois puissantes attaques : tir emflammé, éclats de shrapnels et poussière d'étoiles mais son potentiel combo et les dégâts physiques rattrapent sa proueusse élémentaire aux niveaux plus élevés. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un arc long, une barbute en argent, une manteau en argent, des gants de cuir et des bottes en cuir. Sa compétence iniatiale est Psychosoma permettant ainsi de combiner valeur physique et valeur magique, ce qui peut être un atout important pour elle. Attaques *Tir emflammé -déja acquis- *Eclats de shrapnels -déja acquis- *Poussière d'étoiles -déja acquis- *Tir empoisonné -niveau 7- * Trait Pétrifiant -niveau 15- *Droit à la gorge -niveau 22- *Distortion spaciale -nieau 30- *Rayon lumineux -niveau 37- *Tir incadescent -niveau 45- *Smashing Shot -acquis à la Porte Divine- Sorts *Explosion -niveau 20- *Tempête de tonnerre -niveau 38- *Blizzard glacial -niveau 43- *Tombe terrestre -niveau 52- Tolérances élémentaires Ténèbres : 0% / Terre : 0% / Feu : 20% / Sacré : 0% / Glace : 0% / Tonnerre : 0%. Soul Crush Phyress utilise le Soul Crush Standard des archers : Tempête Pulvérisante (Pulverizing Storm ''EN). Elle dira : "See you in the afterlife" (''littéralement : Rendez-vous dans l'au-delà ! ) avant de l'utiliser . Lieu de la relique C'est un arc au Temple Audoula du Lac, il se trouve en haut et à gauche de la salle qui contient la relique de Khanon. Phyress a 90% de chance d'apparaître, Ehrde est l'autre option possible. Phyress dira "Je vais sortir, mais je ferais mieux de regarder les jeunes !" avant d'être matérialisée. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Phyress, elle dira "Oh, c'est déjà mon tour ? Bon si c'est d'accord, j'y vais" Si vous choisissez oui elle vous dira "Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Bonne chance !". Après avoir été libérée, Phyress apparaîtra dans la Chapelle de Solde. Elle vous donnera un œuf d'or , si vous allez la voir avant la fin du chapitre 4 , et 300 000 OTH juste avant le boss final (en sauvegardant au dernier point de sauvegarde de la Tour). Conversation Les conversations n'ont pas été traduites en français, en conséquent les discussions relevées sont en anglais. Phyress peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des sept personnages ci-dessous au début d'un combat si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe. Sa soeur Celes, sa fille Chrystie, son fils adoptif Seluvia, le frère de son époux Alm, son compagnon d'armes Guilm avec son fils Dyn, et Khanon , malgré l'absence de preuve de leur rencontre. *'Celes' :Phyress: Hey sister! :Celes: Not a word of reproach? You haven't changed. :Phyress: Well, at the time it was kind of a pain, but now look at me! And thanks to you, I get to be reborn young! *'Chrystie' :Phyress: What made you so cruel? You just left me without a word of warning! *'Seluvia' :Phyress: If you were going to be with her, you could've at least stayed in the kingdom! *'Alm' :Alm: It's been a while, sister-in-law. How is my older brother doing? :Phyress: Ah, well...It seems that he was not one of the chosen. :Alm: Is that so? Well, he was always just a 'nice guy'. He was never good for much. *'Guilm' :Guilm: My lady, my queen, my princess...what should I call you? :Phyress: It's all ancient history now. Call me whatever you like. *'Dyn' :Phyress: If you are his son, it must have happened when we travelled together on that journey. But when? *'Khanon' :Khanon: Hmph. If it isn't Dipan's own tomboy. :Phyress: Well, everyone in my family was the same. Must be in our blood. Malgré que Sylphide ait été un fidèle assistante de Phyress, il n'y a aucne conversation entre elles. Étymologie Phyress peut être dérivé du grec Pyrrhos, Qui signifie « feu » , ce qui est normal , compte tenu de son arsenal d'attaques initiales , ainsi que sa personnalité de garçon manqué. L'origine du nom la lie également au héros de la mytholgie gecque Pyrrhus, fils d'Achille. Divers * Phyress à la même voix que Chrystie, Sha-Kon, Crescent et Lwyn. Ainsi, elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Phyress a le plus de conversations durant les combats que tous les autres Einherjar. *Phyress est le seul Einherjar connu qui ait demandé à être matérialisée à un plus jeune âge (en particulier 17) qu'à celui qu'elle décède. Cela peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait perdu son bras à 18 ans. *Phyress semble avoir une relation conflictuelle avec Alm, bien que ce soit en raison de son aversion générale à propos de Dipan, ou parce qu'il la jugeait en partie responsable de la chûte de Paltierre (son adoption de Seluvia a finalement conduit à la perte de la seule héritière directe du trône ). *Phyress semble avoir gouvernée Dipan que pendant une période, comme elle a fini par se marier avec le Roi de Paltierre. Celes, sa soeur, c'est également mariée avec une famille régnante différente. On se demande alors comment la lignée royale de Dipan ait pû se maintenir. Celes n'avait pas d'enfant et la fille unique de Phyress était morte. Cependant en parlant à Phyress après sa libération, révèle qu'elle avait également un frère aîné, dont le nom n'est pas donné, qui était le Roi de Dipan en leur temps. Phyress n'arrive pas à se rappeler si Alicia est la descendante d' elle-même ou de son frère, mais Celes semble confirmer cette dernière . *Sachant qu'elle avait un frère aîné appraissant comme l'ancêtre direct de Alicia, il est surprenant que Phyress n'ait jamais tenu le trône. La description dans sa biographie pourrait être une erreur de continuité. Il est cependant aussi possible qu'elle aurait pu être régente de l'héritier de son frère, s'il est décédé avant elle. Galerie thumb|left|Phyress victoire pose Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Maison de Dipan